Opposition Research
Josh goes to New Hampshire with Santos to set up their campaign headquarters. From the very beginning, there are problems with setting up the office in an abandoned shack and personal differences about the campaign's goals are immediately evident. Meanwhile, as Donna and Will work together on Russell's campaign, Will makes it clear to Donna that in order for their partnership to work, she needs to acknowledge that Josh is gone. Summary Cast :Joshua Malina as Will Bailey'This is the first episode in the series where John Spencer does not appear. :Janel Moloney as 'Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :with Jimmy Smits as Matthew Santos :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Stars :Marlee Matlin as Joey Lucas Guest Starring :Annabeth Gish as Elizabeth Bartlet :Sam Robards as Greg Brock :Steven Eckholdt as Doug Westin :Karis Campbell as Ronna Beckman :Evan Arnold as Ned Carlson :Bill O'Brien as Kenny Thurman :Frank Kopyc as State Senator Butler Co-Starring :Kirsten Bishopric as Janice Jardin :Richard Waugh as Jamie Jardin :Joe Egender as Santos Volunteer :Stacey Moseley as Russell Receptionist :John F. Schaffer as Reporter #1 :Quinn Sullivan as Reporter #2 :Christopher Hoffman as Reporter #3 :Krista Sutton as Reporter #4 :Micheal Rhoades as Reporter #5 :Dan Warry-Smith as Volunteer #1 :Martin Doyle as Proprietor :Paulette Sinclair as Woman #1 :Jessica Kelly as Woman #2 :Craig Eldridge as Man #2 Quotes :Matt Santos: I almost wish we could have a campaign slogan without my name in it. :Josh Lyman: Yeah, "For President." Catchy. Probably cut both ways… :Toby Ziegler: Have you and Santos had the conversation yet? :Josh Lyman: Not yet. :Toby Ziegler: Have the conversation. :Josh Lyman: You think this whole campaign's kinda goofy, don't you? :Toby Ziegler: Yeah. :Josh Lyman:'We need to sell you first, then we'll get to the big issues. :'Greg Brock: We're not writing about Santos. We're writing about you. Why you're running this quixotic campaign, why you're splitting up the field. :Josh Lyman: We're running to win :Greg Brock: By thumbing your nose at the first primary? By proposing the largest expansion of education in a state that can't afford notebooks? :Josh Lyman: We're talking about the big issues. :Greg Brock: I think you're siphoning off votes to help Hoynes. Why else would Russell's folks be worried about you? :Matt Santos: We're lucky if we have two months with this! I don't want to waste it shaking hands! :Josh Lyman: (long beat) Two months? I gave up everything for this, and you're not even in it to win? :Matt Santos: Maybe we have a different definition of winning, Josh. Maybe that's what we should have talked about in Houston. Trivia *Throughout the episode, Congressman Santos continually asks Josh to call him by his first name, "Matt." Nevertheless, Josh continues to call him "Congressman Santos," or "the Congressman," even when speaking with those members of Santos' former congressional staff who are now Santos' presidential campaign volunteers. ERRORS *While Marshall Crenshaw's "Someday, Someway" plays as Josh and Matt arrive at Matt's campaign HQ, the subtitles show the lyrics to the Beatles' "Good Day Sunshine"."The West Wing" Opposition Research (2005) — Trivia copied from IMDb Photos 611joey.png 611joshkenny.png 611joeyjosh.png lizbartlet.png dougwestin.png Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 6